<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秘密 by Eternally_posion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972281">秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion'>Eternally_posion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OMEGA浪浪受!!!<br/>ABO就是要有肉才有feel啊喔喔喔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, all汉 - Relationship, 圆汉 - Relationship, 珉汉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“舰长！你必须──“随著舰长转身离去，副舰长全圆佑直接关上了远端通讯，跟随舰长离去。还在崇敬当中的新兵正要跟上，却被副舰长制止了脚步。</p><p>　　“接下来是机密会议，你不用跟著进来了。“</p><p>　　“是！“虽然难掩失望，新兵还是立刻敬礼，守在门外。</p><p>　　副长向新兵稍微点了下头，便关上舱门跟随舰长匆匆而去。</p><p>　　新兵没有观察到的是，尹净汉舰长的实际情况远不像乍看上去那么平静，白皙的面颊上已经轻轻染上了一阵薄红，似乎是被拖后腿的中央官僚激怒了。</p><p>　　十七号地位最高的正副统帅，就这么一前一后地快步走到机密会议的地点──高级军官的生活区。</p><p>　　一进入全息疗养室，尹净汉立刻转身，看著自己的副手跟著进来并且，锁上了入口。这裡是大型战舰中为了军官和士兵们渡过休閒时光──主要是发情期──而专门设立的房间，和普通士兵的疗养室不同，高级军官专用的这间不禁有著更加舒适的沙发和更加完备的设施，关键的是，有著非常严密的隐私保护措施。毕竟，军官们难免有些不想让人知道的癖好──或者更进一层的，秘密。</p><p>　　尹净汉已经几乎快要站不住了，确认入口被锁好后，他失去力气一样的倒在沙发上。全圆佑看看自己左腕上的个人终端，报告道：“舰长，一个小时后我有一个会议需要主持，您不必参加。需要我再叫人来吗？”</p><p>　　尹净汉摆摆手，儘管全身发软，还是露出了有些发狠的神色：“一个小时足够了，别囉嗦了，快点。”</p><p>　　全圆佑还有些犹豫：“根据军医长的建议，最好是两个人以上同时进行。”</p><p>　　尹净汉已经开始扯开自己的军装，无所谓道：“没关係，我相信你的自製力。”</p><p>　　“来吧。“他无视了身边一应俱全的抚慰道具──那些都是针对alpha专用的──将自己身上的屏障逐一解开，即便是军医长提供的资讯素抑制剂也已经快要压抑不住他身上弥漫开来的甜蜜气味，更何况对他来说，这种抑制剂本来就有极大的副作用。</p><p>　　他的副舰长，全圆佑，在他已经不自觉打开的身体前单膝跪地，为他解开有些複杂的扣子。突然靠近的alpha气息进一步刺激了已经分外敏感的身体，引发他一阵从皮肤深及骨髓的战慄，但是由于未曾标记的原因，总是显得隔著一层什么，无法完全的满足他。</p><p>　　可是这又怎么样呢，他尹净汉，从不屈服于敌人，也不会屈服于本能。他在压抑住喘息之馀，在蒸腾而上的高热之间，骄傲地挑起眉毛。笔挺的长裤及最后一层屏障的内裤一併褪下，修长的双腿立刻引导般地缠上了面前的副官。</p><p>　　尹净汉的后穴早已经湿透了，不用看也知道被全圆佑脱下的内裤已经几近润湿，全圆佑稍微用手指试探了下情况，就被饥渴的穴肉尽力地吸往深处。尹净汉犹自不满足地扭腰夹紧了双腿，催促著男人快来满足自己。</p><p>　　全圆佑也没有那么冷静，儘管对于舰长同时抱有敬爱和钦佩的感情，但是作为一个远征舰队的成员，他和所有战友一样已经许久没有接触过真实的omega气息。每次发情期来临时，只能靠疗养室裡的设施和模拟药剂勉强解决自己的生理需求。自然，自从舰长的体质暴露之后，他和有限的几个战友也再也用不上那些应急品了。</p><p>　　确认舰长的身体已经完全做好迎接自己的准备后，全圆佑也解开裤带，释放出自己已经怒张的阳物。儘管本能让他更想和身下诱人的身躯有更多肌肤接触，但是一小时以后的会议却让他不得不考虑到事后整理的难度。</p><p>　　保持著浑身上下的仪容整洁，仅仅是下身露出性器的状态，全圆佑将龟头对准面前不断收缩吞咽著的穴口，轻轻推进，儘管由于尺寸的差异还是感到了一些阻力，但是更多的是舰长对他的渴求，并不用太困难两个人就完全的结合在一起。</p><p>　　尹净汉重重地呼出一口气，儘管已经经历过发情期的洗礼，但是每次性事之初，仍然难免感受到属下巨大性器给自己的压力。毕竟他的身体比不上一般omega那么柔软，这段时间缓慢持续的体质转变尚且保留了他的大部分肌肉，只是让他的身体线条圆润了少许。后穴儘管在本能驱使下总是湿得不像话，可要不是如此，他真是毫无自信可以承受属下们过人的性器。</p><p>　　毕竟，他引以为傲的属下们，可以说是这个国家最优秀的一群alpha了。</p><p>　　副舰长敏锐地留意到舰长的身体有些僵硬，靠他引以为傲的自製力忍住下身开始肆意驰骋的衝动，他一手托住舰长丰厚而富有弹性的翘臀，一手轻柔地爱抚著舰长胸腹间的皮肤。本来这种时候最好的方式是alpha亲吻omega肩头的咬痕标记，可他的舰长还没有被任何人标记过，也只能採用这种隔靴搔痒的原始办法来安抚。</p><p>　　尹净汉敏感地感到体内阳物的强硬和隐忍，稍微缓过一些，他便命令属下无需克制。“圆佑，不要紧，快点动……时间有限。“身体却忍不住迎著男人的手掌，将胸前的敏感点献了上去。</p><p>　　全圆佑不再迟疑，艰难地从连绵吸吮的穴肉中抽出几分，又狠狠地干了下去。尹净汉儘管嘴硬，这时候却被衝击得闭上双眼，整个人向后陷入柔软的沙发中。就算知道这裡的隔音效果极好，他还是压抑住了本能的叫声。全圆佑已经开始规律性地操干，尹净汉知道自己的身体只会被干得越来越丧失理智，索性搂住全圆佑的脖子，把自己的脸埋在副官的肩窝裡。</p><p>　　全圆佑敏感地震了一下，身体更加前倾将尹净汉整个身体压在沙发裡。尹净汉灼热的呼吸正好吐在他那个原本也应该由自己的omega咬下标记的位置，而自己的性器又正在又紧又湿的后穴裡抽插开拓著。上下都在品尝同样一个omega的气息和肉体，儘管并不在自己的发情期，副舰长已经感觉自己的性器开始有了成结的迹象。</p><p>　　体内的肉棒好像越发膨胀，也越发深入了。尹净汉整个人攀在全圆佑身上，任他鞭笞，两人的身体交接处，已经被自己分泌出来又不断被性器挤出来的淫液弄得湿嗒嗒的，副官下腹坚实的肌肉拍打他丰厚的臀部的节奏声也越来越响亮。尹净汉仍然埋在全圆佑肩头，意识却随著下身的快感有些恍惚起来。</p><p>　　突然，全圆佑放慢了速度，甚至开始抽离。与之同时，是尹净汉感到自己体内的阴茎尖端突然涨大起来，试图佔领住丰沃的领土拒绝后退。</p><p>　　”抱歉，长官，快要成结了。我必须先退出来。“副舰长难得有些慌乱地道歉，毕竟因为自己长官体内太舒服而要在没有标记的omega体内成结这种事，还是太失礼了。</p><p>　　尹净汉却还远远没有满足，几乎是感觉到男人的退意第一时间，他就四肢并用，更加拉近了男人。肉穴先行缠紧了不放，然后，他才听明白了副官的道歉。</p><p>　　试图在肉欲中找到几秒思考的空隙，尹净汉突然回想起军医长告诫的那一串注意事项。片刻之后，他已经做出了决定。</p><p>　　他依然缠著副官不放，却慢慢摸索著放鬆了自己的身体。全圆佑也感到原本因为结的扩张而紧张的穴肉变得绵软起来。这时，他的舰长抬起头来凝视著自己，给出了许可：“没关係，没有标记过的话不会怀孕。”这句话隐含的意思，让即便是全圆佑也感到脑中一阵轰响。他本能地更加前进，而包裹自己的穴肉却温顺地任他侵入，直到一个柔软肥厚的环口。</p><p>　　这是尹净汉的内阴入口，如果此时，他们是彼此标记的伴侣，只要进入这裡就可以在帝国英雄的体内播种，让他孕育出自己的后裔。获得了尹净汉的许可，全圆佑根本无法克制住自己，将龟头和即将成形的结一鼓作气操进了那个极密的所在。尹净汉忍不住浪叫一声，初次被进入的内阴和第一次发情期时感觉并不相同，没有疼痛感却感觉自己的体内深到不可思议的地方被涨满了。环口被结硬挤进去摩擦的酸软感让他头皮发麻。关键是，他知道接下来会发生什么却不确定自己做好了准备。</p><p>　　全圆佑的阴茎结在尹净汉的内阴正式成形，结会卡在环口，不完成某个程式就无法退出。事已至此，全圆佑用最后的自製强忍住自己给身下的omega钉上标记的衝动，下身的激流已经找到了目标，他看著尹净汉有些茫然的眼睛，用力吻上了尹净汉的双唇。</p><p>　　与此同时，一股滚烫的精液也在尹净汉内阴激射而出，灼烫著初次接受洗礼的内壁。尹净汉唔咽著被全圆佑的唇舌佔领了口腔，体内也毫不设防地被侵犯。没有标记过的精液无法著床，却不妨碍持久而激烈的射精过程，和内阴被精液填满。他无力去回想著教科书上说成结的射精过程会分外持久，以保证受孕率，只知道自己上下都被全圆佑久久地佔有著。</p><p>　　全圆佑掠夺著尹净汉的口腔，只觉得从未如此痛快地释放过自己。然而在射精结束，结消失以后，他儘管依然沉迷于尹净汉销魂的内阴，还是找回了理智准备退出。尹净汉被全圆佑放开唇舌后，也喘息著消化方才的馀韵。然而还不够，和没有标记物件的性行为只能是一时的抚慰，并不能给予他完全的满足感，即使被射满了内阴也不行。尹净汉能感到自己体内的空虚感和热度虽然暂时蛰伏了下来，但并没有完全消退。</p><p>　　这时候随著轻微的机械声，疗养室的门打开了。正副舰长还保持交合的姿态就清晰地展露在来人面前。尹净汉皱著眉头：“我说过不需要了。”</p><p>　　全圆佑看看自己的终端，又恢复了严肃的本色。“只剩15分锺了，一次性交恐怕并不足以抑制发情期，长官。”他终于抽出自己的阳物，眉间还有一丝没有完全消退的餍足。</p><p>　　来人像之前副舰长一样迅速而谨慎地锁好了入口。向刚被操干过腿都还没合拢的舰长敬了个礼，戏谑道：“报告舰长，枪炮长金珉奎前来报导。”</p><p>　　全圆佑为他让开位置，开始在一旁整理自己的仪容。枪炮长金珉奎，这个高大如铁塔样的军人则佔据了方才侵犯舰长的位置，居高临下地打量著尹净汉才被享用过的身体。</p><p>　　尹净汉上身还勉强保持著只是衣物大敞露出身体的程度，下身却已经被剥个精光。方才的性事让尹净汉还保持著迎接男人的姿态。在疗养室明亮而不刺眼的照明下，穴口由于之前的扩张蹂躏而略微红肿了起来，晶亮的淫液遍佈下身、大腿，以及身下的沙发上。然而尹净汉的性器仍是硬挺著没有发射过的痕迹，儘管刚才在两人下腹间摩擦了许久，也经历了后穴被射精，但是很遗憾，尹净汉并没有得到彻底的高潮。</p><p>　　“舰长，我同意副舰长的观点。看起来一次完全不够啊。”金珉奎端详一番过后得出了结论。尹净汉歎了口气，不得不承认下属们的意见才是正确的。</p><p>　　“接下来就交给你了，金珉奎，希望你可以满足舰长。”全圆佑一边交待著，一边皱起眉头。虽然儘量克制住了，但是他的裤子还是被尹净汉弄湿了。好在疗养室必然充分考虑到了这种情况，相连的准备间裡也随时放著备换的衣物。全圆佑皱著眉脱下裤子，准备裸著下半身走到准备间换上乾淨的裤子。尹净汉却叫住了他，让他回到自己身边。</p><p>　　全圆佑虽然有些不解，但是还是遵令来到尹净汉身前。尹净汉从沙发上坐起来，脸正好和全圆佑的下身高度一致。他伸手握住全圆佑已经半蛰伏的阳物，说了声“抱歉”，便向前舔了起来。金珉奎吹了声口哨，饶有兴致地看著。全圆佑没有动作，眉头却皱得更紧了：“舰长，您不必这样。”</p><p>　　尹净汉含著半个龟头嘟哝道：“你一向不喜欢穿公用的备用制服的，都怪我弄髒了你的裤子。”金珉奎也凑上去，说著：“舰长您太宠爱副舰长了，等会儿也要对我好一点哪。”，一边握住了尹净汉尚未释放的阳物开始抚慰。尹净汉不禁从鼻腔哼了一声，却记著全圆佑的时间有限，顾不上搭理金珉奎，仔仔细细地将全圆佑的阳物上下打理乾淨，这才满意地抬起头，拍拍全圆佑的小腹，说道“好了。”</p><p>　　全圆佑终于苦笑道：“您这样真不知道是对我好还是折磨我。”却是阳物在尹净汉一番服侍下又有了抬头的趋势。他连忙走到准备间以免克制不住。</p><p>　　这下尹净汉身边就只有金珉奎了，儘管身体已经被开拓过一次。但是尹净汉想到来人不是别人而是金珉奎还是有些头疼。作为负责舰载武器系统的枪炮长，金珉奎不管是外形还是性格都像强盗一样野蛮而不拘一格。虽然这种狂野在战争中让他们所向披靡，但在床事上却难免让尹净汉觉得相当吃不消。</p><p>　　金珉奎手上功夫还是相当不错的，不多会儿，尹净汉从自己被抚慰的指挥杆到腰间都是一阵酸麻的快感，然而却找不到出口发洩出来。尹净汉有点不快地调侃道：“算了吧，试了那么多次了，我现在不靠后面就没用。”</p><p>　　金珉奎凑上来亲了一下他：“您现在可是最有用的长官了。来之前，我刚刚保养过枪炮系统，舰长大人来亲自试试吧。”说著，金珉奎变换了姿势，却是像刚才尹净汉对副舰长做得那样一口含住了他的阳物，一隻手则按在穴口一下插入了两指。他的下身则移到尹净汉面前，示意尹净汉服侍自己。</p><p>　　金珉奎的手指佈满老茧，粗糙的指尖刚划过穴肉，就带起一阵快意，和前端无法释放而积累的快感连成一片，比起刚才只有前面被抚慰的感觉强烈了许多。尹净汉觉得才刚压下去一点的情欲马上又要爆发了，看著眼前的巨根还是有点胆怯，索性顺从地凑上去含住，最好让他先射一发变小一点，以免等会儿弄疼自己。</p><p>　　可没过多久，尹净汉便觉得下颌发麻，口液也流了出来，口中的阴茎还有越插越深的趋势。尹净汉吐出金珉奎的龟头，刚想喘口气。金珉奎突然“咦”了一声，保持压制住尹净汉下身的状态，转过来正对著他。尹净汉还没弄清楚发生什么事，金珉奎却把刚在尹净汉体内沾满淫液的两根手指举到他面前，质问道：</p><p>　　“舰长大人，您能告诉我，为什么您的穴裡没什么精液吗？”</p><p>　　如果说全圆佑没射精或者没射多少，这显然是不可能的。尹净汉难得脸红起来，要说为什么穴裡没有精液，无非是两个原因。之前他的属下们常用的办法是在发射前抽出来，但是自以为当了几十年alpha的尹净汉虽然从未经历过alpha的发情期，但也知道临到发洩时抵御生物本能的困难，后来也默许了内射──然而打开内阴这还是头一次。</p><p>　　金珉奎看著尹净汉脸越来越红，面色也越来越阴沉。突然他凑上来用力碾住尹净汉的唇舌亲吻他，几乎是用他灵活的舌头扫过了尹净汉口腔裡的每一个角落才鬆口。</p><p>　　“如果不是从这裡吞下去的话……那就只有……”尹净汉随著金珉奎的话语，羞得简直无地自容，如果不是现在自己还被金珉奎压在身下，而后穴还在为刚才的突然空虚而蠢蠢欲动的话，他早就跳起来逃走了。</p><p>　　金珉奎突然压低了声音，手掌按住尹净汉的小腹。</p><p>　　“您让副舰长射进这裡面去了吗？”</p><p>　　尹净汉觉得自己整张脸都烧起来了，想解释却迟迟说不出话。或许是默认的态度过于明显，金珉奎沉默了片刻，突然激动起来。“您太宠爱副舰长了！但这样太危险了，万一被标记了怎么办！”</p><p>　　尹净汉捂著脸，闷闷道：“我相信圆佑。”</p><p>　　金珉奎却没这么容易接受尹净汉的答案。他突然压上来吮吻尹净汉的颈窝，同时趁机将尹净汉翻身去趴伏在沙发上，在舰长还没反应过来的时候，就从背后将自己的阴茎抵住挺翘臀缝间的穴口操了进去。</p><p>　　尹净汉一声闷哼，果然，就算被扩张过还是太困难了。金珉奎仅仅是插入一大半，他已经感到穴口绷紧的压力，以及内穴被扩张到连呼吸都有些困难了。</p><p>　　“放鬆一点，我的舰长“，金珉奎也明显感到吃力。他啪啪拍打了两下尹净汉的臀肉，“明明刚才才吞过副舰长的鸡巴，现在就吞不下我的了？”</p><p>　　尹净汉想封住金珉奎的嘴，却只能尽力放鬆自己。通常金珉奎会被排到最后一个，而那时尹净汉往往也被干得不剩多少自我意识了。这次，果然太勉强了吗？</p><p>　　金珉奎又伸手去揉搓尹净汉的阳物，想让他再放鬆一些。尹净汉忍不住骂道：“不行就出去，用手指就行了。”</p><p>　　“那可不行~”金珉奎伏下身舔吻尹净汉的后颈，“这裡，”他下身向前又顶进了一分，“我也要射进去。”</p><p>　　尹净汉吓得眼前一黑：“你疯了，你要是在裡面成结我会被捅坏的！”却突然感到穴肉又吞进了一大口，竟是被吓得不知不觉放鬆了。</p><p>　　金珉奎低哑著嗓子道：“放心，我不用成结也可以射进去。”尹净汉简直不知道他哪来的自信，通常omega的内阴很难打开，只有发情期以及感应到阴茎结分泌的激素，最重要的是，omega的全身心接纳，才有机会成功。总之，托被金珉奎吓坏了的福，他好不容易把金珉奎的阴茎接纳了进来。</p><p>　　金珉奎一边缓慢的摇晃阴茎，以便在后穴裡更加通畅，一边在他耳畔呢喃道：“舰长，听说如果标记上的话，omega就会分泌出更多的淫液润滑，这样就算是我也可以火力全开了。”</p><p>　　尹净汉明知道金珉奎不会衝动到做出标记自己的事情，但是还是忍不住感到毛骨悚然。突然他的脸被扳向一边而尹净汉再次亲吻了上来。这次金珉奎似乎是要专心灌注他似的喂了他许多包含alpha资讯素的口液。虽然这比不上标记，但是也刺激了尹净汉的身体反应。之前卡的难以动弹的穴肉果然感觉不再那么艰涩，金珉奎也开始一下一下打桩样的进攻。儘管有著许多液体润滑，粘膜被狠狠摩擦的感觉还是让尹净汉感觉过于强烈。</p><p>　　更可怕的是，金珉奎似乎真的铁了心要干开内阴口似的，一次次的向穴肉深处发起衝锋。尹净汉模模糊糊想著这次要被干死了，无法反抗地承受著金珉奎的衝击。</p><p>　　当那横衝直撞的凶器突然撞上一个才闭合没多久的软肉时，尹净汉克制不住地惊叫了一声，金珉奎欢呼著亲吻了他一下，随即向那处猛攻起来。</p><p>　　“不，不行的……别操那裡了……”尹净汉已经受不了了，环口的神经极为丰富，金珉奎的龟头每一次撞击都好像要把自己操昏过去了，他紧紧抓住沙发的面料，似乎想靠此抵抗alpha毫不留情的侵略。直到某一次撞击，他眼前似乎白光一闪，绷紧的身体突然松了下来，竟然是一直被揉搓的阳物在前后夹击下终于发射了出来。</p><p>　　Omega就算前方高潮也不会得到彻底满足，但是这下他的身体更加酥软任人淫弄。金珉奎还在坚持不懈地操著环口的软肉，尹净汉脑子发胀，强迫自己回想刚才是怎么打开的内阴。</p><p>　　功夫不负有心人，也许是之前全圆佑留下的激素还在发挥作用，也许是尹净汉的身体已经经受不住金珉奎的固执，环口刚刚鬆动了少许，金珉奎的炮口就轰开了尹净汉的最后一道防线。</p><p>　　尹净汉唔咽著咬紧牙关，儘管没有成结，巨大的龟头伞冠突入环口的时候还是让他几近痉挛。金珉奎狂喜著吹了声口哨，一下子冲入尹净汉的内阴，感到裡面满满的都是温热的液体。</p><p>　　金珉奎感歎道：“舰长你裡面真是太舒服了，暖暖地泡著我，这都是副舰长射进去的？”</p><p>　　尹净汉喘了片刻，才骂道：“你这个混蛋……”</p><p>　　金珉奎不以为忤，没有结卡住环口，他竟然将阴茎退出到穴口，再狠狠干到底。尹净汉的身体已经全面失守，全圆佑的精液被从内阴挤出，又被带到穴口弄得狼藉一片，正好充当了金珉奎肆意驰骋的润滑液。</p><p>　　尹净汉已经连骂都骂不出了，只能被金珉奎干得发出一声声的浪叫。金珉奎先是次次深干，将内阴中的精液挤出来了七七八八，又使出九浅一深的节奏，几次卡在环口浅尝辄止，等尹净汉缓过气再深插到底，把尹净汉干得魂不守舍，任他摆佈。</p><p>　　也不知道过了多久，尹净汉才感到金珉奎一个深入，再没撤出，龟头完全挤进内阴射了出来，内阴短时间内第二次被滚烫的精液再次冲刷，并且还是另一个人的。精神和肉体的双重刺激让尹净汉再也承受不住，整个穴肉绞紧包裹著金珉奎的阳物，似乎是想把他的精液全部挤进自己的内阴一样。金珉奎也没想到能和尹净汉同时高潮，爽快地两眼放光，一边射精一边居然还浅浅地戳刺内阴软肉，操得尹净汉高潮连绵不断，差不多和金珉奎同时结束。</p><p>　　这场性交实在太超出尹净汉的极限，好在终于达到了后穴高潮，也算是解决了发情期的这一波隐患。尹净汉被金珉奎就著插在穴裡的状态翻过来抱在怀裡，横了一眼金珉奎，心想这次就算你功过相抵了，以及下次绝不和金珉奎单独交合了。金珉奎却很是满足，射精后并没有消退太多的阴茎仍然插在尹净汉体内，享受高潮过后软嫩又湿滑的穴肉。</p><p>　　两人也不知道抱在一起休息了多久，直到尹净汉的个人终端突然响了起来。是全圆佑的来电，尹净汉也懒得动，直接接通了联络。全圆佑看到尹净汉这副酣畅发洩过躺在金珉奎怀裡的样子，不易察觉地愣了一下。</p><p>　　“报告舰长，军部来电，是否稍后接通？”答案显然是肯定的。</p><p>　　金珉奎懊恼地骂了一句，起身抽离尹净汉。他有心让尹净汉像之前对全圆佑一样也给自己舔乾淨，但是眼下显然不是继续享乐的时候。胯下的阳物还在滴滴嗒嗒尹净汉体内混合三个人的液体，金珉奎就这么从沙发起身要向准备室走去。尹净汉却突然拦住金珉奎，就著金珉奎两条腿横跨自己身体的姿势，捧起金珉奎的阳物亲了一口龟头。</p><p>　　“金珉奎，下次你要是别这么过分的话，我会补偿你。“</p><p>　　说完，尹净汉也不管乐开了花的枪炮长，自己也起身准备儘快收拾好。军部来电不能等太久，他只好匆匆冲洗下身上的痕迹就火速换好衣服前往作战室。</p><p>　　勤务兵菜鸟过了几个小时才看到从机密会议百忙之中姗姗来迟的舰长，他看著舰长雷厉风行的背影，内心充满了崇敬。哪裡想到舰长体内此时还含著两位长官的精华呢。</p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原耽改篇，原创作者为王绿化</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>